residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jason Isaacs
Work at Gene Tech One of Gene Tech's most honored scientists, Jason Isaacs is a young prodigy with doctorates in genetic engineering and virology. Wanting to join Umbrella, he was recruited by their rival, Genetic Technologies for work on their newly acquired viruses, purchased from Albert Wesker. He immediately called for a redesign of the viruses due to the fact that they destroy brain tissue, causing uncontrollable weapons. In order to prove his point, he modified the Tyrant Virus into a Beta strain, making it more effective at creating bio weapons while killing people rather than turning them into mindless zombies. Due to this demonstration, the Board offered him a lead role in a new Project dubbed Rhodes. Throughout his research, he was most interested in William Birkin's work on the Gene Virus and hoped to create an efficient way of creating super soldiers. A very conflicted man, Jason wanted to create a virus that would only be able to create super soldiers and not infect others. This high minded goal was born out of the devastation of Raccoon City that the Tyrant Virus caused and Jason did everything in his power to prevent that. In 2000, two years after his first involvement, he produced an experimental Tyrant after a myriad of failures using his new virus, the Adaptive Gene Virus. This proved to be a success but it proved to be a bit unstable. After working by resequencing its DNA, he created four new strains, dubbed Beta, Gamma, Delta and Epsilon. Of these the forth worked and the Adaptive Gene Epsilon Strain or AGES Virus was born. It was first injected into a host in 2001 and it produced a new Neo Tyrant model. However this creature quickly began to go out of control, evolving into new forms before it was sealed away. Jason hypothesized that this was out of control due to the fact that the mind couldn't cope with the rapid infection rate. He decided to begin the process of toning it down. This was achieved by injecting a strain into himself and culturing infected cells. This worked by allowing the resulting viruses to only infect a single person, preventing it jumping from one person to another. With subsequent modifications, Jason announced that he developed a new super virus that would create a new generation of Tyrants. Since the results matched his year old prototype, they dubbed it an its successors NT-14 or Neo Tyrant Model 014. This annoyed some that worked close to him. Betrayal One of these people was Dr. Jonathan Strauss, one of Jason's subordinates. He believed that AGES was the ultimate weapon and would ensure that no one would challenge Gene Tech for military dominance. Strauss then went to the Board and claimed that Jason was trying to steal a prototype virus to sell to the black market. They authorized a Cleaner team to be led by Strauss to kill Jason. Jason was found in his laboratory where Strauss tried to get Jason to give up the virus. Jason refused citing that AGES was too out of control. From here the Cleaner team attacked, shooting Jason several times. As Strauss walked over to the dying scientist, he gave him one last chance to hand over his creation. Little did Strauss know that Jason had already injected the sole sample into him, for its own protection. Jason refused and Strauss shot him in the head before leaving the room. However, AGES proved strong enough to bring Jason back from the dead. In less than a half and hour, Jason was revived and in a fit of rage over Strauss' betryal. He found that a case containing the other AG strains was missing and presumed that Strauss took them. Already beginning to mutate, Jason released the Viral Enhanced Weapons that Gene Tech had stored there as well as break T-Virus vials and pouring them down a sink, contaminating the water. This set of the biohazard alarms, sealing Belmont Laboratories from the outside world. From here, Jason was determined to kill Strauss and dispose of the other AG strains. AGES Tyrant After infection, Jason stayed in his human for for only a short time. Within an hour, Jason had fully transformed into his first form. He was later encountered like this by Richard and was defeated. However, due to the nature of AGES, Jason was revitalized after every defeat, becoming more and more powerful with each encounter. This Tyrant was retroactively dubbed NT-16 by Gene Tech and was noted to be the most powerful Tyrant yet, ironically enough. Due to the fact that AGES is based off of the Gene Virus, Jason follows a similar mutation pattern to William Birkin First Form Looking a tad like a mutant Two-Face, AGES has transformed Jason's dead tissue into a grotesque red facimile of what it once was. The right top side of his body is muscular tissue that has stretched and ripped the skin. The right side of his face was hairless and the right eye was gone, with nothing but an empty socket sitting in its place. The right arm itself was much more muscular and claws have appeared on the tips of his fingers, which have begun to shrink. Like G before him, the right shoulder has a blinking orange eye with a cat like iris in it. In this form, Jason still retains a bit of his human voice although he shifts from his to a growling tone. This version was faced by Richard in Jason's lab where Jason was recording one of his memoirs on what happen in the labs. This form was rather easy for Richard to defeat, due to the ease at which the eye could be targeted. After two clips of M-4 ammo and six shotgun shells, Jason fell, presumibly defeated. Second Form Within minutes after his first defeat, Jason got back up, and began to mutate, the AGES cells spread, now producing a tail, taking over his entire face and with a new two toed leg. The right arm was enlarged with longer claws and the eye became more deep set into is shoulder. Also, a back on his back has begun to grow and a slit for a new eye has fromed. Possibly due to his anger, Jason never speaks in this form, only laughing and roaring at his targets. He engages Richard several times but flees before he can take too much damage. Using survivng Cleaners for support, Richard eventually traps Jason in a wing of the facility with a nearby elevator shaft. Using a grenade launcher, Richard pushed Jason back into the shaft before Cleaners several floors above disable the brakes of the elevator car, causing it to smash down on Jason. The elevator car takes Jason ten floors down and presumably crushes him. Third Form Jason survives his elevator ride and smashes out of the rubble almost a half and hour later. During this process, the body undergoes massive transformation, reforming and resizing the body. The back eye has now fully developed and Jason has taken a hunched appearance. He is also much taller, standing 7 feet tall. The left arm is much more muscular but is nowhere near as thick as the right. Showing signs similar to a Tyrant, the heart has begun to protrude from the left side of the chest. The tail is now much thicker and is pretensile, allowing Jason much greater mobility. Richard encounters Jason when he's trying to escort Patricia, Jason's wife, out of the facility. Laughing as he rips open the doors to the elevator shaft. Jason and Richard battle although Jason's newfound agility makes it impossible for Richard to pin down. Eventually Jason knocks Richard down deeper into the service area he was in. After temporarily dealing with Richard, Jason turns to his wife, saying some cryptic phrases indicating that she's pregnant with Jason's child. Forth Form It is unknown where this form came from, but the Forth Form evolves sometime after Jason knocks Richard deeper into the service area. This new form now stands more erect, at over 8 feet. The left and right arms have become fairly uniform, but the right is still larger and bearing the eye. These have gained a second shoulder joint and have migrated to the back of the body, forming a limb similar to wings. Now, to replace them, two smaller arms, in proportion to the rest of the body have grown. All hands have three clawed fingers on them, giving it a uniform appearance. The heart is much larger and has grown up into to the back left arm and left side of the face. This new form is encountered once when Richard tries to leave the facility. Patrica goes up first as Richard hears Jason's laughter. Jason and Richard exchange words, with Jason wanting to see what his virus can do. This new form shows extreme agility with the back arms being used to climb onto walls and ceiling as well as unleashing devastating attacks. Despite being defeated once by Richard through the destruction of the back eye, Jason pursues and confronts both Richard and a battalion of troops on the surface. Here Jason manages to kill large number of soldiers and even some armored vehicles before being cut in half by a 120mm cannon from an Abrams Tank. Here Jason is presumed dead when his body is consumed in the explosion. So far, there has only been one other NT-16 produced, this time by Jonathan Strauss. It is essentially a clone of Jason and taken to its forth form. This one was killed near the end of the Orlando Outbreak. So far, there haven't been any other AGES Tyrants produced Fate Despite the extensive damage the body endured, Jason survived. He later went to South America to help with the biological weapon outbreaks that were occurring within the countries down there. Here Jason becomes known as Tirando del Sur or the Southern Tyrant. Known for standing up to rebels, Jason becomes admired yet feared by the people down there. Later, he learns that his son, Alexander, was infected with a unique virus and Jason comes back to investigate. He learns that he accidentally infected his own son with the experimental AG virus at conception, allowing Alex to bond with the virus' genetic material. After the Orlando Outbreak, Jason's fate is unknown but it is known that he left with is son and future daughter in law for South America.